Mask of Power
Chapter 66 "Requip!" called Hector, a new sword appearing in his hand. It was two-handed, and gold. Energy circulated around it. "Let's see you dodge this!" Hector swung his sword horizontally, creating a wave of energy. Aubrey dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack. "It's been far too long my friend." Hector stroked his sword. "The power of the Master Blade is what I need to kill this bitch." Hector continued to slash his blade through the air, sending blasts of energy at Aubrey. She narrowly managed to avoid the barrage, slyly dodging them. She ran closer to him, but as she got closer and closer it got harder to dodge. She wasn't able to completely dodge some of the attacks and was cut, but she pressed onwards. She got close enough and punched Hector in the face. He didn't budge. "Nice shot," he said, "would've worked if I didn't have this mask on." He raised his fist and slammed Aubrey into the ground. He then kicked her across the floor. Blood dripped from her mouth, and a a cut had opened on her forehead. She muttered "ouch" upon getting up and began breathing heavier. "It's fantastic, isn't it? Well, at least for me it is. My strength, speed, stamina, senses, and magical energy have all been increased. And all I had to do was put on a mask." "You talk too much," said Aubrey. She sprinted up to Hector again and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks. They did nothing. Fortunately for her, she was still faster, and managed to avoid Hector's strikes at close range. She ducked under a sword slice, and it created a shockwave of magical energy that went over her face. "I'm gonna need to bring up the speed." Aubrey dashed away from Hector and up a wall. "Are you trying to flee?" called Hector. "Coward! It doesn't matter, I'll find find you and then I'll kill you!" Aubrey stopped her ascent at the very peak of the wall, and turned around. She sprinted down the wall, her speed and momentum increasing the entire way down. Hector caught onto what she was doing and slashed the air creating another wave of magical energy at the bottom of the wall, where it would collide with her. Before getting low enough for that, she jumped off of the wall and over the wave, continuing to run at Hector. Hector continuing sending more waves at his adversary, but she dodged every one without losing any momentum. Hector prepared one more slash. "Human..." Aubrey was ten feet away. "Cannon!" She slammed into Hector's chest sending him flying backwards. Before he could recover, Aubrey slammed into him sending even farther back into a wall. And for a third time, Aubrey punched Hector in the chest slamming him harder into the wall. Hector slumped against it. Aubrey panted. "Take that asshole." Hector immediately grabbed Aubrey by the leg and slammed her against the wall. He threw her some distance away. "You really thought three attacks like that could beat me?" he said. "You're delusional." Aubrey steadily got back to her feet. "Well I guess this should be expected. But I still got one ace up my sleeve." She summoned a race car in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Hector. Aubrey hopped into the drivers seat. "Allow me to show you." She gunned the engines and started at approximately the same speed she was at when she slammed into Hector earlier, and her speed only increased. He ran up to meet her and the car slammed into him, but he didn't budge. He slowly went backwards, but was pushing all the way. "This won't do." Aubrey pressed several buttons and her speed increased more, pushing back Hector more. She pushed another button causing a panel to come up. "This is gonna hurt." She put her hand on the panel and sent her magical energy through it. The car's speed increased tenfold and Hector completely lost his edge. The car slammed him into the wall again. He coughed up blood, and the mask fell from his face. He slumped over the car, alive, but barely. "I hope that did it." Hector coughed. "You bitch, you beat me. Well it doesn't matter." "What do you mean?" asked Aubrey. "By the time you find your friend, he'll already be dead. My partner, Cole, out of the two of us he's the most dangerous."